Cloaked
by jadiexox
Summary: What if when Kai cloaked Elena he had different reason than just to practise his magic? What if it had more to do with the fact that if Elena was cloaked only he could see her, not even Damon. Kai/Elena.
1. Chapter 1

**Cloaked. **

_What if when Kai cloaked Elena, he had different reasons then just to practice his magic? What if his reasons had more to do with the fact that if Elena was cloaked no one could see her (including Damon) expect him. Kai/Elena. _

All rights go to L.J Smith and Julie Plec.

**Chapter 1: Waking up. **

"Why am I here?" Elena asked when she woke up. She heard Kai's voice ramble on.

"Well 18 years in abandon restaurants and now I'm showing off some of my labour." Kai explained and Elena rolled her eyes.

"I don't mean the Mystic Grill, Kai." She clarified.

"Oh! You mean, here here, in Mystic Falls." Kai said, "Well, I took the spell that was keeping supernaturals from Mystic Falls and I like absorbed it, ate it I guess."

"Magic is oozing out of me though, I didn't realise I had this much power until I met the manger of the grill. He was all like, 'You can't come in here, the grill is closed and you have a unconscious girl over your shoulder!', and I was like, 'Don't judge me.' So I gave him a heart attack, well tried too but he just started vomiting uncontrollably and I was like, 'Ew let's stop that.' So I tried again, but I think I broke his spine but the third time, he exploded in blood, whoops." Kai told her, and she just looked at him like he was crazy. Which he was.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked.

"I just told you, I have to much magic, and I would kill Jo in the merge and then I wouldn't have a twin to merge with. So I need to get my magic under control. So Elena, that is why you're here. For me to practice my magic on." Kai said.

"What? I'm meant to be your little guinea pig?" Elena asked.

"Guinea pigs are pretty cute and so are you, so I guess that makes sense." He laughed and Elena rolled her eyes.

"Damon's going to find me, and then he's going to kill you." Elena promised.

"Oh, poor Elena, damsel in distresses waiting for her knight in shining armour, Damon. The vampire. The one who kills, without thinking. Is that your type? Cause if it's then I'm just you type." He flirted.

"Just shut up Kai. You don't know anything about Damon or me." She told him, and she swore she saw a flash of hurt in his eyes before they returned to psychopath.

"Ouch, that really hurt, Elena and here I thought we were becoming friends." He said, sarcastically.

"I'm leaving." Elena declared and tried to stand up but her hands were tied to her chair.

"Oh yeah, I kinda of figured you would want to do that, so I tied you up. Now you can't leave and you here with me. All alone."

"Damon's going to realise I'm gone." She told him.

"Is he? You know when we were in prison, he seemed real cozy with Bonnie. Oh, poor Bonnie all alone in the prison world. " Kai said. He knew he was pushing her buttons.

"Just stop talking, okay?" She ordered and he just laughed, when she remembered that she had her phone. Elena tried feeling for her phone in her pockets as much as she could with her hands tied.

"Looking for this?" He asked while he held up her phone and Elena shot him a death glare, "You really think I was that stupid to leave your phone with you?" He asked.

Kai saw 10 missed calls and 15 texts from Damon. He rolled his eyes and decided not to tell Elena. He pretended the reason was because it's more fun this way but he knew the real reason is that he didn't want Elena knowing about Damon's calls and texts. He wanted Elena all to himself.

**So that was the first Chapter! I know it was a bit boring and kinda of a filler chapter but I promise it'll get better :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sparks. **

"This is boring and I'm full." Kai announced, "Were leaving."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Elena told him and he laughed.

"You really don't have a choice, Elena." He told her, but she didn't reply. He sighed and walked over to her and untied her wrists. As soon as he did, she bolted but didn't get very far as Kai used the witchy trick where they give them the headache thing. **(A/N: I'm sorry, but you what I mean, the little trick the witches use on the vampires that gives them, weird supernatural headaches.)**

"Please just stop." Elena cried out.

"Oh, are you begging me to stop?" He smirked.

"Stop it Perv!" Elena pleaded.

"Fine, if you promise to not run away." Kai said in a 'teaching a child' kinda of voice.

"Fine, just stop it!" Elena ordered and he followed.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yes. Let's just go." Elena huffed.

"Someone's moody." Kai said walking out of the Grill and into his car. Elena just stood there.

"I'm not getting into a moving vehicle with you." Elena told him.

"Now, I believe you promised me you wouldn't run away or I could give you one of those headaches again." Kai said and Elena walked to the car and slammed the door.

"Okay, so where are we going?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. I don't really have a plan, I honestly thought Damon would have gotten you by now." Kai said. _And hopefully he will never get you. _

"Well, it's kinda of hard for him to find me if he can't see me." Elena said looking out the window. Kai didn't say anything after that.

—

Elena must have fallen asleep because when she woke up, it was no longer dark outside. She looked around and saw she was alone in the car. _Where did Kai go?_

She looked outside the window and saw she didn't recognise anything. Elena was about to exit the car when she heard something buzzing in the glove box.

"My phone!"

Elena saw, 50 missed calls and 67 texts.

She quickly dialled Damon's number;

"Elena! Where the hell have you been? Are you okay?" He asked.

"I have no idea! Kai cloaked me! We were in Mystic Grill, but I feel asleep in his car and now I have no idea where I am. I think he's coming I have to go. Please come save me." Elena said, whispering the last said before hanging up the phone.

"Finally, you're up. I didn't even know vampires could sleep for that long." Kai said, "Here." He handed her a cup of coffee.

"Where are we?" Elena asked taking the coffee.

"What not even a thank you?"

"Where are we Kai." Elena repeated.

"Portland. My home town." Kai told Elena.

"You took me to Portland?!"

"Yeah, so." Kai shrugged.

Using her vampire speed she got her phone and texted Damon, 'Por—' before Kai got the phone and threw it out the window.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to be anti-social? Oh that's right she died." Kai said out of anger. _Why did she have to call Damon?_

"How. Did. You. Know. That." Elena said clenching her jaw.

"Well, when you're stuck in a prison world with only two other people you tend to talk." Kai explained.

"Bonnie told you?"

"No, Damon." Kai said.

"Damon wouldn't do that. You're lying." Elena told him but they both knew she was trying to convince herself.

"Whatever you say, love." Kai said.

"Love?"

"Yeah, love. It's cute just like you." Kai smiled and if Elena could have blushed she would have.

"Are you hungry or something?" Kai asked and as he said that she realised the burning in her throat.

"I am now." She said.

"Whoops, sorry." Kai laughed and Elena rolled her eyes.

"But here, I went to the local hospital when you were passed out." He told her and handed her a blood bag.

"Oh my gosh, thank you!" Elena smiled and snatched the blood bag from Kai's hand and while doing so, their hands touched for a second, and Kai loved how he felt sparks. He only hoped Elena felt the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Magic**

Damon read the text Elena had sent him, **por. **He's guessing that all she could write before Kai got her phone. Lucky for Damon, he knew that Kai used to live in Portland and he put two and two together.

"Elena's with Kai in Portland." Damon announced, to Stefan, Alaric, Caroline and Jeremy.

"Why does Kai have Elena?" Stefan asked.

"Who knows, the guy is a sociopath." Damon answered, "but were going to save her."

—

"I'm bored." Kai said. They were still in the car and Elena just finished off the blood bag Kai gave her, "Are you done?"

"Yep, thanks." Elena smiled chucking the blood bag out the window.

"Littering is bad for the environment." Kai told her.

"Since when did you care about the environment?" Elena asked.

"Since now." Kai laughed and so did Elena. _Why am laughing with him? He _kidnapped _me. I shouldn't be laughing with me like he's a friend._

"So what are going to do now?" Kai asked.

"Well, you know what'd be fun". She said.

"What?" Kai asked smiling, _maybe she's warming up to me. _

"You taking me home." Elena said.

Kai's smile disappeared, "No. You're staying with me."

Elena sighed, "You're not evening practicing your magic. Was that even the real reason you kidnapped me?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." Was all he said. Kai had quick debate with himself whether or not he should tell Elena that he wanted her all to himself, so she could fall in love with him and ditch Damon and live happily ever after with him, but chickened out.

"Are we going to stay in this car forever or are we getting out?" Elena asked changing the subject, she saw the hesitation before Kai had spoken and she's gathered that he has other reasons than just to 'practice his magic'.

"Yeah let's get out. I'll show you my house." Kai said and walked around to Elena's side of the car and opened the door for her.

"Who knew the sociopath could have manners." Elena said getting out and following Kai into his house.

—

Damon and Alaric were on their way to Portland. "What do you think he's doing to her?" Alaric asked.

"I don't know, he's probably got her locked up in chains or something like the creep he is." Damon answered.

"We'll get her, don't worry." Alaric promised.

—

"So this is the house you grew up in." Elena noted.

"Yep, my parents are visiting Liv and Luke so we have the place to ourselves." Kai told her smirking, "Wanna make out?"

"Yeah, in your dreams." Elena teased.

"Well, you are in my dreams." Kai smirked and Elena rolled her eyes, she found herself liking this Kai. Not the crazy psycho that kidnapped her but the one she could laugh and smile with.

"You know, Damon and Bonnie told me heaps about you in the prison world." Kai told her as they sat down in the kitchen and Kai was making himself a sandwich.

"Really, what'd they say?" Elena asked curious.

"That you had dated Damon's brother, Stefan. Some chick called Rebekah drove you and your ex off a bridge but you had Damon's blood in your system so you got turned into a vampire but then after your brother died you burned down your house and turned off your emotions." Kai replied. "You're almost as crazy as me." He added smiling and sitting down with his sandwich.

"Wow, good memory and I don't think anyone is crazy as you, at least I didn't murder my own family." Elena joked but regretted once she saw Kai looking down.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, that was really insensitive." She apologised.

"What? Oh no, I was looking down because there was an ant on my shoe. I don't care about that. One benefit about being a sociopath; your not tied down by emotions like guilt and.. love." Kai said and Elena's heart sank. She didn't know why she was hoping that maybe there was good in him, only if she knew that Kai was lying especially about the last one.

Elena just rolled her eyes and got out of the chair and started walking for the door. "Wait! Elena, where are you going?" Kai asked running after her.

"Away from here. You can't keep me trapped with you, Kai! I'm not your little prisoner, okay? You told me that you took me to 'practice your magic' I haven't seen any magic!" Elena yelled. Kai was surprised, he thought she was warning up to him. He thought he was making some progress.

"You wanna see magic? I'll show you magic!" Kai yelled back. Elena thought he was going to do some spell that would harm her in some way but he didn't. He kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Uncloaked. **

Elena got caught up and started kissing him back. It had been going on for about a minute and Kai had lifted her up onto the car and they were full on making out now.

"Wait." Elena said pulling away.

"What? Is it my breath?" Kai asked, smiling. _I just made out with her! Kai 1, Damon 0. _

"No, it's this. I can't do this. I can't kiss you." Elena told him jumping down off the car.

"You were 10 seconds ago." Kai reminded her.

"I just got caught up in the moment, Kai. What about Damon?" Elena asked and Kai rolled his eyes.

"Who cares about him, _you _compelled away you're love for him." Kai said.

"I know and it was a stupid thing to do, but I know I loved him and just because I don't remember loving him doesn't mean I didn't… or still do." Elena told him. _Damn it! Kai 1, Damon 1. _He thought.

"Come on Elena. You honestly think he's this perfect knight in shinning armour because he isn't. He killed a pregnant woman and yes, he was aware she was pregnant but he_ didn't_ care." Kai told her.

"You're one to talk Mr Murder." Elena said, "And I know about Damon's past. All I remember now is the bad things, which I hate. I wish I could take it back but I can't and he can't either, he's a different person now. Even after what I did to him, he still loves me and he's going to come and save me." Elena promised.

"Damon this, Damon that. You know what? Damon can have you. You're obviously not going to change your mind, Elena." Kai said and regretted it as the words came out of his mouth.

"Wait, is that why you took me… because you want to be with me?" Elena said but it came out in more of whisper.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." Kai said.

"It's a _yes _or _no _question Kai. No but's and no maybes'." Elena said and Kai sighed.

"Yes. It's a yes, Elena. I have feelings for you but you don't have them back and I-" Kai said but was cut off by Elena's lips on his.

"What was that for? I thought you _loved _Damon." Kai asked. He was happy she had kissed him but was super confused as to why.

"I only said those things so you would man up and tell me who you feel." Elena explained smiling and Kai punched her in and a friendly way. "Hey what was that for?"

"You made me think you loved Damon. You scared me." He explained.

"Aww, was little Kai scared?" Elena said in a baby voice.

"Shut up." Kai laughed and so did Elena when they heard a car pull up.

"Talking to yourself Kai?" They heard Damon ask. Elena gave Kai a confused look.

"When you were sleeping, I wasn't sure if my parents were going to be home so I cloaked you, again." Kai explained.

"Wait, are you talking to Elena? You cloaked her!" Damon yelled.

"Where the hell is she?" Alaric asked.

"Oh, there's two of you great." Kai said, "I don't know where Elena is, Damon. Do you know where Elena's is?" Kai played with him.

"Alaric, I'm by the car!" Elena yelled.

"Sweetie, they can't hear you." Kai explained.

"Sweetie? You're even creepier than you are crazy. Just give me Elena and I'll think about not killing you." Damon threatened.

"She doesn't want to go with you Damon. She kissed me." Kai told him and Elena felt nervous as to how Damon would react.

"You're lying. Elena would _never _kiss you." Damon said.

"Oh, but she did." Kai said, "Here wanna her it from her?" Kai asked.

"No, Kai please don't. I can't face him right now. Please." Elena begged.

"You're going to have to choose eventually. Damon or me." Kai told her.

"Elena, wherever you are. I love you. I'm not sure what Kai has done to you, brainwash or threaten you, me, Jeremy but don't listen to him." Damon said.

Kai rolled his eyes. "I didn't brainwash her or threaten her or her family and I think you're forgetting who can actually see and hear Elena right now."

"Shut up and just hand me Elena." Damon said.

"Hmm, no." Kai said and Damon zoomed over to him and was holding him up by his neck.

"I don't think I've made myself clear. Give. Me. Elena." Damon said tightening his grip on Kai's neck.

"Careful, kill me and Elena's cloaked forever, you'll never ever see her again." Kai said and Damon had no idea if he was telling the truth or not but he didn't want to take the chance so he dropped him leaving him to fall on the ground.

"Ouch." Kai said getting up brushing off dirt of his pants, "Aw, these were my favourite pants." He pouted and Damon rolled his eyes and Elena chuckled and Kai smiled at her, loving that sound.

"Kai, maybe you should uncloak me. I don't know what we are right now or what I am with Damon but I'm not going to find out cloaked." Elena suggested.

"I don't know." He said.

"Don't know what?" Alaric asked.

"None of your business, oh by the way how's Jo? She all pumped up for the big merge?" Kai asked.

"That's none of your business, Kai. Just uncloak Elena." Alaric replied.

"Wow, you guys are really pushy on that." Kai noted.

"Well, we didn't drive 6 hours up here to go for a stroll through Portland now did we." Damon said.

"Well, you should Portland is lovely." Kai said before adding, "Just like _you _Elena."

Elena held back a smile, she knew that she had to deal with Damon and what was happening with her and Kai, but she was scared. She was scared about her feelings for Kai and her and Damon. She was just scared.

"You're the one that said I had to choose, how can I choose when I can't even talk to Damon?" Elena asked him and Kai knew she was right but he didn't want to let her go scared that'd he might loose her to Damon but he'd _never _admitted.

"Fine, whatever. I'll uncloak Elena." Kai announced, he did the spell and Elena was uncloaked and visible to Alaric and… Damon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Locked Box. **

"Elena!" Damon called running toward her and brought her into a big hug. "You okay? Did he hurt you? I'll kill him." Damon stressed and Kai rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm fine Damon." Elena said breaking away from his hug.

"Okay, well let's go. Alaric got the car started." Damon told her while grabbing her hand and started dragging her to the car.

"Wait Damon." Elena said and looked back at Kai. "I need to talk you."

"Well can't it wait till were in the car?" Damon asked looking over Elena to Kai and saw him smirk.

"No, just listen. Kai didn't lie." Elena said nervously. When Damon looked at her confused she sighed, "We kissed. Twice."

Damon dropped her hands. "What are you saying?"

"She's saying we made out, Damon." Kai said walking up to Elena putting his arm around her. Elena shrugged him off, feeling uncomfortable in front of Damon.

"You put some spell on her didn't you? You did. I know you did. Don't worry, Elena when we get home I'll get Liv or Luke **(The merge hasn't happened so he's still alive) **to un do whatever it was." Damon promised.

"Damon, he didn't cast a spell on me okay? He kissed me. Then I kissed him back. End of story. I'm really sorry that I let you down and I'm so so sorry I compelled away my love for you but I know it's still there. It's always still be there, I'll always love you but I just don't feel anything anymore, I don't feel sparks like I do with Kai, I'm really sorry." Elena spoke truthfully and Damon just looked like someone had murdered a puppy.

He walked past Elena, punched Kai in the face, didn't say a word, gave a Elena a look that said, 'Please come.' but she bowed her head down and Damon sighed and walked to the car and slammed the car door shut and Alaric gave her a disappointed nodded as they drove off.

Kai went up to Elena, "You wanna go back to Mystic Falls?"

"I can't. Not after that, didn't you see the way Alaric looked at me? Like I had runaway and become a stripper. I can barely handle that, I can't handle how Jeremy is going to feel about me." Elena said, starting to cry at the end.

Kai hugged her, "I'm sorry I caused this."

"But you didn't! I didn't have to kiss you back but I did, I wanted too. I could've gone with Damon in that car but I didn't!" Elena told him and Kai knew he shouldn't but he kissed her and she kissed back.

"We have to stop doing that." Elena said.

"Well I don't see why…." Kai said leaning in again but Elena backed away.

"Look I think I realised that I maybe wanna be with you I don't know but I'm not sure." Elena told him.

"Well, that sounds promising." Kai said.

"I know I'm sorry. I just I don't know, Kai! Everything is so confusing right now. I know I don't want to be with Damon anymore, I don't have feelings for him, but you Kai. How can I be with you? Why do you even wanna be with me? Last time I checked you were a sociopath who didn't care for anyone but himself!" Elena said.

"Well, when was the last time you checked, Elena?" He asked and she just gave him that 'huh' look. "No human is born without emotions. I've always had them. I guess you could say that there were in a locked box but I've found the key. Wow that's cheesy." He laughed.

"You're right that is cheesy but I'd rather cheesy than a sociopathic killer." Elena said smiling.

"Well I think most girls would." Kai said, ''So what are we going do? As fun as this, we can't stay outside my house forever."

"Yeah I know. Uh let's just go inside. Wait when are you're parents coming back?" Elena asked.

"Uh, probably tomorrow." He replied but than a car drove up the drive way, "Or right now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Talk. **

"What are you're parents doing home early?" Elena asked worried.

"I don't know. I thought they were gone for the whole weekend. It's only Saturday." Kai said, "Come on let's go before they notice us."

"I think it's too late." Elena told him pointing to the car that just parked in the driveway.

"Kai. What are you doing here? I thought I made it clear you have no place here when I banished you to the prison world." His dad said.

"Well it's actually quite ironic because I spent most of my _visit _in this house." Kai said while gesturing towards the house.

"I don't care and you weren't meant to visit. You were meant to be a permeant resident."

"Funny how things work out. Now I'm out and about to merge with Jo and there really is nothing you can do, _dad._" Kai told his dad.

"Don't call me that. I'm no dad to a sociopath." Joshua said.

"Well, you kinda of are. Sorry." Kai said smirking.

"What about that girl you have with you? I'm guessing you have her here against her will." He accused.

"Actually no, she's my girlfriend." He said smiling. Elena eye's widen and she shot him a death glare.

"Uh, we're not dating." She cleared up and Kai frowned.

"Well, that's not the point." Kai said and Joshua laughed.

"Don't worry it's not like I actually believed you were capable of being with someone." He said and Elena saw the hurt flash in Kai's eyes.

"Actually, I am his girlfriend. He's a little insecure about people knowing because of well, you know his past. So when he told you I was just surprised but yeah, I'm his girlfriend." Elena saved him and now Joshua was the one widening his eyes. Kai smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

"Well, you must be crazy or have _very _low standards. Now leave before I put _both _of you back in the prison world." He threatened before walking inside the house.

"Well, I think we should go." Elena said.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea." Kai agreed and they walked to the car and got in.

"Plan?" Elena asked as they sat down and put their seatbelt's on.

"Before we talk about that, I wanna talk to you about something else." Kai said starting the car, "You said you were my girlfriend. I mean I know you only said that to make me look good in front of my dad but I mean, what are we?" Kai asked as they drove out of the driveway.

"Wow so you wanna have "the talk".." Elena said.

"You make it sound like I'm some parent wanting to talk to ther kid about sex. I just wanna talk to you about were we stand I mean we kissed heaps and not to brag or anything but you did kinda choose _me_ over Damon." Kai said.

"I did kinda of. So what you wanna ask me out on a date or are we going to skip the whole normal relationship thing considering we would _never _have a normal relationship." Elena said trying to hide her smile. She kinda of wanted to skip the whole normal thing. She really just

wanted to be with Kai.

"Okay, then Elena Gilbert, will you be my girlfriend?" Kai asked smiling.

"Hmm, yes!" Elena said laughing and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Okay, so now that we've got that sorted. What's a plan? Where are we going?" Elena asked.

"I don't know, babe. Babe, I can call you that now." Kai realised.

"Yeah you can, and I can call you hot stuff." Elena said.

"So _babe _what do you wanna do?" Kai asked.

"Well, hot stuff. I already told you that I'm not going back to Mystic Falls. I'm too scared too face everyone. So why don't we go somewhere fun like Hawaii!" Elena said.

"I've never been there before. Yeah, screw it. Let's go to Hawaii!" Kai said and they turned the car around and made the way to the airport.

"Yeah it's going to be so much fu- Wait, money! Tickets! We can't just show up and be like take us to Hawaii!" Elena stressed.

"I can't, you can." Kai reminded her and Elena looked confused, "You can compel them remember."

"Oh right, yeah of course. Well I don't think we should compel them, it's basically stealing. I'm not a thief!" Elena said and Kai laughed.

"Calm down, Elena. Look Hawaii was probably a bit of stretch anyway, why don't we just go back to Mystic Falls? I know you're scared but Hawaii was never going to change that." Kai said.

"I guess so. You know for a sociopath you are very wise." She said, and saw Kai looked down. "Oh, I'm sorry Kai. I won't bring up again. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. I just don't want to be remind of the person I _used _to be. So were going back to Mystic Falls?" Kai asked and Elena nodded her head and once again, Kai turned the car around.


End file.
